


A Horse and a Unicorn — A Love Story

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Schmoop, unicorn-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is an optimist. But since he knocked up beautiful, perfect Jensen, he can't help but wonder how long his good luck is gonna last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horse and a Unicorn — A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is, once again, utterly and completely alycat's fault, because apparently there needs to be pregnant unicorn!Jensen. Obviously.  
> Very, very loosely inspired by Fantasia's interpretation of Beethoven's sixth.  
> Many thanks to [trendykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendykitty) for the beta!
> 
> Now also with awesomely adorable art by the wonderful kinkajou!

  
  


Usually Jared is a pretty optimistic guy.

 

He always hopes for good weather the next day, tends to think the best of people, and whenever someone tells him he shouldn’t do something because it could be dangerous, he scoffs them off. Things have a habit of working out somehow and Jared always manages to come away unscathed when he's in a tight spot.

 

It's Chad who usually lands himself in the biggest messes, but then Chad is a donkey. What do you expect?

 

Just because Jared hangs out with Chad doesn’t mean he shares his same streak of bad luck or his pessimistic outlook. Actually, if you ask Jared, Chad only has so much bad luck because he's so pessimistic. It's easy, really: think of good things, good things will happen. Think of bad things and bad things will happen.

 

He told this to Chad time and time again, but Chad just eee-awd, rolled his eyes and told Jared that one day, Jared's good luck would run out and then he'd see. Jared fears this day will come sooner than later. Because how in the world can this end well for him?

 

So he's been waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the shit to hit the fan. Simply speaking, from the day he met him, Jared has waited for Jensen to turn around and gallop his pretty pale ass away from Jared.

 

Because in what universe would a unicorn, a fucking beautiful unicorn, with graceful limbs, a light dusting of golden spots, like glowing snowflakes on his back, a beautiful shiny swishy tail and a sparkly golden horn, ever want to stay with a simple, brown quarter horse?

 

And Jared isn't even flawlessly brown with a pretty star on his forehead or a straight blaze. Oh no, he has socks, two actually, on his hind legs and they aren't even of the same height. Technically he has a sock and a stocking. So his legs look like they're not the same height, like Jared is askew somehow. And there is a white spot between his eyes, but it's all splotchy and fringy at the edges and just blegh.

 

Now, Jared isn't a vain horse, and he never used to have any issues with his looks – at least not until he met Jensen. Because Jensen is so unbearably perfect, Jared still thinks that he's dreaming sometimes.

 

They met at the annual wine fest, when Bacchus had gone completely off the reservation. Usually Jared didn't hang out with the fancy, mythical crowd, but somehow Chad had managed to get himself a spot in Bacchus' entourage – forget that pompous name, call me Mike, guys! – and after several sips of the wine trough, Chad had been all too happy to carry the drunken god on his back.

 

Jared had run along and indulged in the juice of the sweet berries as well, enjoying chasing satyrs and wondering at the weird half-human horses and those who had wings. It had been fun all around. After all, Jared loved making new friends.  He'd been standing knee deep in the big trough stomping berries, when suddenly, something blindingly white had landed next to Jared, covering him in berry juice. Jared had looked up, completely astounded, and into the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen.

 

They were deep green like the lushest meadow in summer and framed by impossibly long lashes, which should look ridiculous on a horse, but just fluttered oh, so enticingly.

 

And then there was the pretty golden horn, and those pink lips pulling into a smirk, revealing even white teeth. Jared had been lost.

 

Then the trough had wobbled, when someone new had jumped in.  As Jared and the handsome stranger fell against each other, Jared had brushed along incredibly soft fur.

 

“Sorry, so sorry,” he'd mumbled, but he'd just gotten another smile, even wider this time.

 

“Don't apologize, you saved me from falling in head first.”

 

Jared grinned, like an idiot probably, and the unicorn introduced himself as Jensen. The rest of the day they spent squishing berries, drinking from last year's wine until they were tipsy and stumbling more against each other than doing any actual berry stomping.

 

When the big storm came, they sought shelter under a giant willow. Drunk on wine and Jensen’s beauty, Jared hadn't really thought much about mounting Jensen. Pushing into that tight, welcoming heat, had been so much more blissful than any other coupling before and Jensen had screamed under him and thrown his head back, his horn glinting in the lightning's flashing light.

 

Jared had come harder than ever before in his life, and they had fallen asleep on the soft grass, limbs tangled up in each other. Jensen had curled himself into Jared's bigger body, and Jared had rested his head on Jensen’s neck, falling asleep with the unicorn's soft breath gushing over his ear.

 

The next morning, after a long drink in a nearby stream to curb his pounding headache — Jensen, the damn mythical creature, of course didn't have one — Jared had remembered a very significant detail that had eluded him last night.

 

Unicorns were mythical creatures, magical even and Jensen—

 

“Probably,” the unicorn had said, when he'd seen Jared's terrified expression. “We'll have to wait and see though. I am magical, so I can kind of feel it, but to be sure, we have to wait a few weeks.”

 

So they waited. They ran through the forest together and Jensen showed him all of his favorite places and introduced him to all the other mythical creatures. They eyed Jared warily, a little bit scornfully even, because Jared was <i> _normal </i>. _Just a normal, brown quarter horse with mismatched socks.

 

He thought more than once about what the fuck Jensen was doing with him.

 

Jensen seemed unconcerned though. He actually seemed to revel in all the attention Jared bestowed upon him, although he did get a bit squeamish the first time Jared licked his spots.

 

They were lazing around in the grass and Jared thought it was an excellent time to have some fun, mainly by having sex. Jensen was just so pretty, Jared was constantly being pulled back and forth between awe and arousal.

 

Jensen seemed to like all their coupling though, and he also liked it when Jared nuzzled his neck and the soft skin behind his ears, just the spot licking, which had kind of become an obsession for Jared, that he’d had to get used to.

 

But then Jensen's belly started to round and swell, and his unicorn was glowing in a whole new fashion. Jared thought at one point he'd go blind looking at him.

  


Now, Jensen is heavily pregnant, his belly a heavy weight and it has affected his usually sunny and calm mood quite a bit.

 

“No, not these,” he says, annoyance coloring his voice. “The long gold leaves, Jared, the long ones where the edges are already rippled!”

 

“Sorry,” Jared says and Jensen grumbles behind him. So Jared starts the trek into the valley once again, because Jensen wants the long leaves with the ripples. Personally he thinks it doesn't make a difference in taste, but what Jensen wants, Jensen gets.

 

After all, he is the mother of his unborn child and – despite his recent grumpiness and his general mythicalness – the love of his life. Not that Jared ever said that out loud, he still doubts he's even worthy of bringing Jensen his gold leaves, much less loving him, but he did knock him up, and he can’t shrink away from his responsibilities, just because he feels inadequate for the first time in his life.

 

So Jared collects riffled leaves, gets caught in a downpour and reaches Jensen in the middle of the night, stumbling through the dark forest and when he gets back, Jensen is fast asleep, surrounded by blackberry stems and Jared sighs.

 

He still lies down next to Jensen to share his body heat with him – Jensen does get cold awfully fast, the delicate creature – and falls asleep in seconds. Being a soon-to-be dad is very exhausting.

 

The next morning he's woken up by Jensen rubbing his rear against him, demanding to be fucked in no uncertain terms. Pregnancy apparently makes unicorns very horny, and Jared is happy to oblige, nothing coming close to the feeling of Jensen surrounding him.

 

The rest of the day, they spend at a little pond – Jensen needs to cool his swollen ankles – and Jared tries to entertain Jensen with tales of Chad's misfortunes, so his unicorn won't be bored.

 

It works well and after dinner and another slow, lazy coupling, they go to bed.

 

The next morning, when Jared wakes up, Jensen is gone. The other shoe has dropped. Shit has hit the fan. Jensen has left, and Jared is alone.

 

He can’t keep from being surprised. He tried to prepare himself obviously, but in the end, his optimism has clawed back to the surface, because Jensen has stayed with him this long, why would he leave now? And why should Jared let him leave? Shouldn't he go after him and fight? Show Jensen he could be so much more than just a simple horse with mismatched socks? Hadn’t they had a great time together? Hadn’t Jared done everything to provide for Jensen, his happiness and their unborn child?

 

And besides, it's his child as well! (Even though he does hope it will inherit the majority of Jensen's genes.)

 

So Jared follows Jensen's tracks through the forest.

 

They lead deeper in, where there are no well-trodden paths and the tree branches are hanging low. Almost no light is penetrating the dense underwood and Jared has to duck down low to avoid the trees. Some of the branches still scratch him up and he has to walk through a field of stinging nettles, before he finally finds Jensen.

 

He's lying in a tiny meadow, just enough space for himself and a tiny white ball of fur lying in front of him.

 

Wait, what?

 

Jared stumbles to a halt, because there Jensen is, body all sleek again, huge belly gone and a tiny white foal lying curled up between his legs.

 

He looks up at Jared, green eyes wide and surprised. “Jared?”

 

“Yeah, erm, you were gone this morning, and I was worried, but obviously you are fine, and the foal is fine, so all is fine, right?”

 

Jensen nods, looking at Jared with guarded eyes. “Yeah, everything's fine.”

 

“So, I'll go then,” Jared says, and Jensen nods.

 

Jared feels something break inside of him then. Jensen really only wanted someone to help him through the pregnancy, nothing more. And he had tried to prepare himself, but being faced with leaving Jensen, leaving their child without ever getting a good look at it – it fucking hurts.

 

“Can I – I mean, is it okay? Did you pick a name?”

 

Jensen's eyes widen in surprise. And really, who does he think Jared is? A mountain troll?

 

“Yeah, she's perfect. I haven't picked a name, she's gonna do that herself when she's old enough.”

 

“Oh, I didn't know that.”

 

She's gonna pick her own name, his baby is gonna pick her own name and Jared won't know it.

 

Jensen nods. “Yeah, we unicorns are pretty independent creatures.”

 

Jared lets out a hollow laugh. “Yeah, you are.”

 

He tries to tell himself it's gonna be okay, he's gonna get over this, but he can't make his legs move.

 

“Jared?” Jensen's voice his hesitant, but hopeful? Could it be, that maybe?

 

Jared looks at the unicorn again, and despite the glow of just giving birth, Jensen looks sad.

 

So Jared says, “I think it sucks.”

 

“What sucks?” Jensen asks, watching him with harpy eyes.

 

“It sucks that you're so independent. And I know you're not traditional and all mythical, but I would love to be a part of my foal's life. And yours. All this time, we've felt like the beginning of a herd, and I know you guys don’t do that, but I do, and I want to.”

 

Jared breaks off when Jensen scrambles to his hooves, still swaying slightly, but walking towards Jared nonetheless.

 

“You want that? To stay with us?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” How can Jensen even ask that?

 

Jensen shakes his head, making his silky mane fly. “Unicorns, we're solitary creatures. We don't have relationships. I just thought you were staying to make sure your offspring was born, to continue the line and that you'd leave then. I mean, wasn't that why you slept with me? To continue your line? To make it better with unicorn blood?”

 

Jared can only stare. He knows mythical creatures are a bit crazy, but this...

 

“And I don't blame you,” Jensen goes on, talking faster and faster. “I get why you would want that, and you were so nice the whole time, putting up with me and my moods, and I— I was so bitchy, because I thought you'd leave anyway, and maybe I could make you leave faster, so it wouldn't hurt so much in the end, but I couldn't... I couldn't leave you myself, it was so great, and you were so great. And what kind of unicorn am I anyway, falling in love? I mean, with my spots it's kind of obvious I'm not a perfect unicorn, but love? We don't do that! We're above love! We're mythical and mysterious, and always running beautifully through field and forests, never long in one place!”

 

“You love me?” Jared knows there's so much more information here, but that's all that matters now.

 

Jensen hangs his head. “Yeah, I couldn't help myself.”

 

Jared crosses the distance between them in two long strides and pushes his head under Jensen’s neck, rubbing along the side of it, and pushing his nose through the soft strands of his mane.

 

“We're so stupid. I mean you thought, and I thought and if we'd just talked!”

 

He draws back, so he can look Jensen in the eyes. “I love you. I fell for you the moment you landed in that wine trough and grinned at me.”

 

“Oh.” Jensen blinks adorably, long eyelashes fluttering. “That's good then, I guess.”

 

Jared can't stop the grin from spreading over his face. “Yes, it is.”

 

Jensen steps into his space then, rubbing his side along Jared's. “And you still think I'm beautiful.”

 

“I don't know a world in which you could ever not be beautiful.”

 

“Oh.” Jensen's voice is pleased now. “I guess we’re a good match then, because I think you’re rather dashing too.”

 

Jared raised his left front hoof in surprise. “Really?”

 

Jensen looked at him with wide eyes. “Of course. Your wide shoulders and strong muscles, and you have the kindest eyes I’ve ever seen. And your soul, it shines bright in your eyes. You’re beautiful inside out.”

 

Warmth spread through Jared and he couldn’t keep a silly smile off his face. “You too,” he eventually managed to get out. “I love you, you know.”

 

Now Jensen was really radiating, tiny flecks of gold surrounding his body. “I love you too.”

 

For the longest time, they stood like that, just staring at each other. Then a shuffling noise pulled them out of their stupor.

 

“Would you like to meet your daughter?” Jensen asked. “She’s got your eyes.”

 

“I’d love to.” And more to himself, Jared mumbled, “as long as she gets your everything else.”

 

But when he saw her for the first time, it didn’t matter how she looked. She was theirs and she was _perfect_. Together, Jensen and Jared leaned down, nosing her silky fur, their noses bumping against each other. Everything was perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ART: A Horse and a Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604253) by [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean)




End file.
